This invention relates to a device which is useful as a postage scale, and may also function as a letter opener.
Because the cost of mailing letters and other similar articles varies with the weight of the article, it is necessary prior to mailing to weigh the article to determine the proper amount of postage. Since postage scales are frequently not available at the time one wishes to post a letter, it is not uncommon for a person to apply excess postage to a letter simply to be sure that sufficient postage exists. This practice can be wasteful, particularly in those instances when the addition of an extra stamp results in doubling the cost of mailing a letter. Since even relatively simple postage scales are quite expensive, however, most individuals persist in the practice of simply adding an extra stamp or two if they are at all unsure as to whether a letter exceeds the limit for minimum postage.
The concept of combining a simple postage scale with a letter opener is not new. In Story, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 30,977, a stiletto-type paper cutter is disclosed having a pair of pointed edges on the underside which serve as a fulcrum to determine the weight of a letter. The letter is apparently fitted into one of a series of slots located at various distances from the fulcrum to determine its weight. The accuracy of this device is not particularly good, since the slots located on the top of the device are slanted and letters inserted in the slots tend to exert a torque which can affect the balance point. In addition, letters which are very flexible in nature, i.e., not structurally rigid, tend to bend and fold when inserted in the slots, thereby creating problems in tipping of the device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combination of a letter opener and a simple postage scale which can provide quick and accurate determinations as to whether an item to be mailed exceeds certain weights which correspond to increases in postage levels. It is another object of the invention to provide a combination of letter opener and scale which is accurate yet very easy and inexpensive to manufacture. These and other objects of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of several preferred embodiments thereof.